Ketika L-elf Out Of Character
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: A-drei—pria yang menatap L-elf dengan segala ketidak Karlstein-an itu alay seketika. Bibirnya komat-kamit ga jelas layaknya almarhum Cain kalau udah ngeluarin cahaya magiusnya. Sok kece padahal najis. [Special untuk satu tahun Valvarve dan Tanjoubi Shoko.]


**Kakumeiki Valvarve © Ichiro Oukochi & Sunrise  
karena sesungguhnya kenistaan fanfic ini hanya milik****_ sugirusetsuna_ seorang. /uhuk  
a/n: ****OOC! Nista! Alay! Garing! Bahasa tidak baku! EYD sengaja dibikin najis!** Alur ga jelas! Ceritanya Shoko udah jadi kamitsuki juga!  


* * *

**Ketika L-elf Out Of Character**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kala mentari mulai menapakan secercah cahayanya ke penjuru semesta, L-elf Karlstein terlihat berjalan dengan langkah riang disertai irama tiga per empat melewati deretan pertokoan di pusat JIOR. Lavender yang biasanya memancarkan hawa menusuk itu seketika tampak melembut. Ada riang di sana, segaris rasa yang terpatri begitu kentara. Bahagia? Mungkin ia.

Tanpa pria dengan dengan helaian silver itu sadari, sedari tadi sepasang lavender serupa menatapnya dari balik pepohonan dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Cengo.

_L-elf OOC beud, sumvah!_

A-drei—pria yang menatap L-elf dengan segala ketidak Karlstein-an itu alay seketika. Bibirnya komat-kamit _ga_ jelas layaknya _almarhum_ Cain kalau udah ngeluarin cahaya _magius_nya. Sok kece padahal najis.

_Bijimane kagak shock to the max coba?_ A-drei mendadak sewot, alaynya makin parah, Cain di nereka ngamuk-ngamuk karena disamain dengan makhluk lentik nan cantik tersebut.

_'Demi Plue tersayang! Gue ga sealay terong dicabein itu!'_—ada isak disela-sela perkataan Cain yang takkalah _najong_ dengan muridnya tersebut. Ceritanya ini si Cain lagi curhat-curhatan sama Laksamana Delius Wartenberg di teras Neraka ketujuh.

_Oh_, abaikan Cain dan segala ketidakpentingannya. Sekarang, aktivitas mengintip tidak elit A-drei lebih penting untuk dicermati.

A-drei masih mematri teman semasanya di Karlstein itu dengan pandangan tajam. Mungkin ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Mungkin saja L-elf terlalu banyak makan yokan, hingga ia bertingkah _ampyun-maniez-imoetz-gila-iyuh_. Ya, mungkin saja. A-Drei melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, segaris lengkungan telukis di wajahnya, bagai telah memecahkan sebuah kasus besar, ia merasa kece.

Tapi tunggu dulu!

Seketika pandangan A-drei terpusat pada sosok L-elf yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya pemuda dengan warna surai serupa dengannya itu menundukan kepalanya sembari mengepalkan jemarinya.

_Glek_. A-drei menelan ludah, bulu kuduknya merinding. Suasana berubah _horror_.

A-drei masih fokus.

Masih.

Masih.

Masih.

Masi—tunggu, bokongnya gatal.

MASIH FOKUS KOK! MASIH!

Dan lalu, semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang.

"_Ih_ aku ganteng _dech!"_

Demi Lieselotte di surga! Itu suara mantannya lagi kegirangan. MANTANNYA LAGI KEGIRANGAN! L-elf ber_happy_ ria seraya melompat-lompat kecil.

A-drei berbuih. A-drei berbusa. Ia merasa mati seketika.

'_Tak apa, toh aku meninggal karena orang yang kuakungi.'_—ucap A-drei, pangeran yang terbuang ke institut Karlstein didetik-detik terakhir hidupnya.

**atu**

**uwa**

**tia**

**Tiiiiit.**

Selamat tinggal cantik, semoga kamu tenang di sisi Cain-_sama_.

**.-.**

Di sisi lain, sang tersangka yang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah merenggang nyawa akibatnya kenistaannya pagi ini, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan kali ini sembari bersiul kecil.

Ini _horror_ sodara-sodara!

Kenapa bisa seorang L-elf yang terkenal akan keiritan ekspresinya bisa OOC seperti ini?

**.**

_Oqe_, mari kita _flashback_ dulu sebentar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"L-elf..."_

_"Hn?"_

_"Kamu cinta ga sama aku?"_

_"Bukannya kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya, Shoko?"_

_"Kalo cinta, nurut dong ya apa kata aku?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Ne, kau tahu kan, aku selalu penasaran..."_

_"..."_

_"...aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya jadi cowok. Dakara..."_

_"Tidak, Shoko."_

_"Iya!"_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Cinta ga sama aku?"_

_"..."_

_Dan detik selanjutnya, L-elf terlihat sedang membuka satu kancing atas bajunya kemudian, menarik kerahnya ke arah luar, membiarkan semiliir angin membelai kulit leher dengan perlahan._

_Sang kekasih tersenyum sumeringah dan..._

_"Aaaaaarrggghh." menit berikutnya terdengar erangan erotis dari bibir pria bersurai silver tersebut._

**.**

Sekian _flashback_nya, ayo bubar bubar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaaaa _yatta_! Akhirnya aku bisa ngerjain teman-teman yang lain!"

**.-.**

Terlambat Shoko. Terlambat. Bahkan sebelum kamu berulah, sudah ada korban jiwa yang gugur secara mengenaskan dibawah pohon durian.

Durian?

Pesan terakhir Haruto pada L-elf sebelum ia memejamkan mata untuk selama-lamanya, _'Tanamlah pohon durian di pusat Kota JIOR, karena jikalau kalian merindukan diriku, maka liatlah buah durian yang terdapat pada pohon tersebut, niscaya buah durian itu sesungguhnya melambangkan rambutku.'_

**Krik.**

Kemudian Sashinami Shoko kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke arah Sakimori _Gakuen_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

* * *

KARENA SESUNGGUHNYA AUTHOR GAJE INI HANYA MERINDU! MERINDUKAN VALVARVE! /alay  
Akhir kata, selamat satu tahunan Valvrave ya! Ah ga nyangka udah bergila-ria begitu lama /uhuk  
_RnR?_

**Pontianak, 11 April 2014.**


End file.
